


Know You're Not Alone

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Just Some Feelings for Your Day, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e03 Love Letters, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Patrick wants David to feel at home in his apartment, especially after their miscommunication about moving in together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	Know You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic stemmed from a prompt given to me by [deannasneverland](http:/deannasneverland.tumblr.com/): "I'd like it if you stayed"  
> Then I got in my feelings and here we are!
> 
> Title from Home by Phillip Phillips

Patrick’s new apartment had really come together, thanks in large part to David’s insistence on having a majority of the design control. Because “Patrick, if you expect me to spend any time here, I’m going to need it to be up to my standards.” 

If that’s what would make David more comfortable in Patrick’s home, then Patrick was happy to hand over control. And as long as David wanted to be in the apartment, Patrick knew it would feel like home.

“So remind me again why I have these photos of New York City, a place I have never been, on my mantle?” Patrick smiled down fondly at David, who was smoothing out the rug he had found on eBay, which had just enough blue in it to match Patrick’s aesthetic without overpowering the room.

“Because those are lovely black and white photos that really tie the room together. The location depicted is not relevant.” He picked at nonexistent fuzz on the rug.

“Huh, so you had no idea what these were pictures of when you chose them?” Patrick wanted to push and prod and tease, if only to pop the small bubble of tension still hovering between them ever since their apartment conversation.

David straightened up and turned to Patrick, a defensive shield sliding into place and, no, that’s not what he wanted! “I just thought… I tried to make this apartment as ‘you’ as I could. I thought this color scheme suited you well and the wood finishes would match your sort of outdoorsy vibe. I thought this could be just a tiny splash of… me.” He looked down, nervous. “But this is your place and I totally understand if you want something else there. Maybe a framed baseball Playbill or pictures of trees…”

Patrick smiled, large and lovingly, though David was still focused on the floor. Silently, Patrick went to the last box in the corner, full of his random knick knacks and photos which David insisted were to be put out last. He grabbed something from the top and hugged it to his chest.

By this point, David had looked up and was now following him with his eyes. Patrick made a beeline for the mantle, placing the item right in between the two photos of New York. He smiled, finally feeling like this space was complete, like it was a home.

“David, come over here, please?” He held an arm out and tucked David into him as soon as he was close enough. Patrick could feel the tension leaving David’s body at the touch, so he hugged him a bit closer. “It’s perfect, see?”

On the mantle, between the two photos, was a framed picture of David, a black and white candid Patrick had taken one day while the store was slow. David was leaning on the counter, head in hand, staring out the door. Looking at him awashed Patrick in something sweet and all-consuming, and he had snapped the picture before he had even processed opening his phone camera. When he’d signed the lease for the apartment, he’d immediately gone to have it printed and framed, knowing he wanted to be able to see it everyday.

“David, you are my home, this is just where I lay my head. I want this place to have elements of you, and I want you to be comfortable here. I love this. Thank you.” He placed a firm kiss to David’s temple.

David cleared his throat, voice still coming out a bit watery, “Um, well, I’m glad. I guess I should be going now. Leave you to your new place and all that.”

As he made to leave, Patrick pulled him flush to his side. “I’d like it if you stayed.”

“But… this is your new place. Just for you. So I shouldn’t be here your first night.”

Patrick spun David so they were facing each other and gripped his shoulders. “I want to deal with the rent on my own and figure out how to fix plumbing issues myself. I want to only have to worry about buying groceries for me.” At David’s look, he corrected, “Mostly for me. But this isn’t a place for me to get away from you or something. I want the independence of living alone, but I want you with me for a lot of it. This lease is only for 10 months, and I fully intend for us to move in together after that.”

He leaned toward David, letting him close the last few centimeters, meeting in a small kiss full of reassurance and care. 

“Well, in that case, I’d love to stay. Um, but in the future, I will need more advance notice so I have a change of clothes and my products.”

“I left a drawer empty for you. And I’ve already stocked the bathroom with all the products you use from the store. But if there’s anything else, please feel free to get some for here too.”

David was clearly trying to fight back a smile. “No, I’ve moved my routine strictly to store products.”

“Great. So you’ll be set with that. And you can borrow some clothes to sleep in. I know you like that one college t-shirt.”

“Mm, I just like how much it smells like you. You’ve embedded your scent into the fabric, and I like that part of it. It’s a bad shirt, fashion-wise.”

“But good love-wise?” 

“No. Nope, we’re not doing that.” David began to walk away, waving a finger back at Patrick.

“Because you love me, and the shirt reminds you of me, who you love, right?”

David spun around, finger almost touching Patrick’s nose. “I’m going to stay at the motel tonight.”

“No.” Patrick grabbed David’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He gave David’s fingers a kiss. “Stay here.”

“Fine. Only because I love you.” David leaned in until they were just touching.

Right before their lips met, Patrick whispered, “Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)! If you have a prompt for me, feel free to send it, but I may be slow...


End file.
